


What happens planetside...

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, It's an Eli Sandwich!, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: ...stays planetside. At least this is what Eli tells himself as his incredibly sexy Death Trooper escorts show him an especially good time.
Relationships: Pik/Eli Vanto/Waffle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



“Hey! Who's back there?” 

Eli moved to turn around, try and brush off the gruff stranger calling down the alley, but his death trooper escort had other plans. Eli was shoved down to his knees, his face smushed up against Waffle’s groin, the rough grey fabric of his civvies pressing against his face. Eli went to cry out in protest, but the sound came out more like a muffled moan and Waffle thrust his hips out with an orgasmic sigh. “Oh yeah, sweetie, that’s the stuff.” 

Meanwhile, Pik turned towards the stranger with a growl. “Just having some fun. Do you mind?” 

Clenching his eyes shut, Eli realized what was going on and found himself grateful for the diversion. Nothing like awkwardness to make someone turn away, especially in such an… intimate situation. Waffle kept up his act, ramming against Eli’s nose and groaning like an akk dog in heat, and Eli couldn’t help getting aroused from it. It wasn’t his fault the two men were so damn hot! And frankly, it had been quite some time since he’d gotten any action. It was not like anyone in the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force was interested in him, a human. Probably would break all sorts of rules too, but this… 

“Fun you say?” The stranger continued, stepping closer. Realizing the act could be exposed as the farce it was, Waffle pitched himself over, putting his head right beside Eli’s own and his hand on the fly of his pants. 

“This ok?” he uttered. Eli immediately realized the question was merely a formality. With the stranger likely armed, the troopers were not going to take any risks, especially having such strict orders from the Grand Admiral that Eli returned unharmed. Swallowing down any hesitation, Eli nodded subtly, realizing that the dick he was firmly pressed against was rock hard. 

Patting Eli’s back as a thankful gesture that Eli found laughable, Waffle unhooked the clasp of his pants and leaned back for just a second, then rammed his way into Eli’s open mouth. His member was thick, and long too, and now its slick head was jammed down Eli’s throat. Gagging against it only elicited a long, genuine hum of satisfaction from Waffle as suddenly a light shone on the both of them. 

“Ah. I see.” Was all the stranger said before shuffling off, not wanting to linger on the sight before him. 

Walking over and standing beside his comrade, Pik sighed in relief. “Probably thought we were mugging you. Some local vigilante crackpot, deal with that sort a lot looking how we do” he offered with a wink. Waffle pulled out halfway, and Eli inhaled deeply, but did not drop the cock from between his lips. Rather, he looked up at Waffle from under unruly brown hair, raising his eyebrows in question. 

“Well, if you’re having fun…” the death trooper prompted, swaying back into Eli’s wet heat. Eli leaned forward to take the rest in, reaching up to cup the man’s balls through the fabric of his pants. “I won’t say no.” 

“Only if I can get in on it,” Pik only half-joked, already positioning himself behind Eli with lust soaking his words. Eli was excited by the prospect, repositioning his weight on one arm and presenting himself, already working on unbuckling his belt, fumbling with the clasp. 

Pik draped himself over Eli, wide shoulders dwarfing the smaller man beneath him, and helped finish the job, pulling his trousers down to pool on the floor. Reaching around, he gave Eli’s cock a firm squeeze through his briefs. “You know, you’re the first person I’ve done this to.” He whispered into Eli’s ear, brushing dark curls behind it. 

Eli made a surprised noise just as Waffle bottomed out on him yet again, his nose pressed up against a shaved pelvic area, the hum morphing into a groan of pleasure as a large hand twined into his hair, holding him in place as his briefs were unceremoniously tugged down. 

Panicking momentarily as the head of Pik’s member pressed against his entrance without anything to help in it, Eli relaxed as he felt something oddly narrow breech into him. It was wet with slick, and Pik narrowly thrust into Eli. Each time, he went a little deeper, and the member got thicker the further down the shaft it went. 

“Feel good?” Pik purred into Eli’s ear, gripping his ass with one hand and cupping his dick with the other. Eli rolled his hips against it, moaning happily at the friction and the angle that caused the very alien feeling cock to brush up against that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. 

“Oh yeah, keep doing what you’re doing.” Waffle commented breathily as Eli sucked on his cock, swirling his tongue around the head when he pulled back. 

“I was asking him, laser brain.” Pik snapped, reaching up to pinch Waffle’s nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. Eli whined at the loss of friction at his groin, his cock now bobbing freely in the air. 

Waffle bared his teeth with a snarl. “Get back to it, he’s loosening up.” 

Not wanting to disappoint the incredibly handsome men spearing him from either side, Eli doubled down on his efforts, gripping around the base of Waffle’s dick and ducking his head down along the shaft. 

“It’s my first time, excuse me for wanting to take it slow.” Pik muttered, pressing deeper into Eli, stretching him out a good bit further than he had ever been in the past. It stung, but any pain was vastly overshadowed by the pleasure. 

Waffle chuckled. “That’s not what Arch would say.” 

“Yeah well… You know what I mean,” Pik protested. Through the haze of arousal that enveloped him, Eli made a mental note to ask about this later. The thought did not last long as Pik began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts, somehow getting even deeper. The narrow tip of Pik’s cock seemed to wriggle within him, just adding to the ecstasy, and on a particularly perfect drag, Eli cried out against Waffle’s dick between his lips. 

Not able to hold back any longer, Waffle came with a grunt, keeping himself fully sheathed as Eli swallowed down all but one drop that dribbled out from between puffy lips. Not wanting any to go to waste, Waffle squatted down and lapped it up on his tongue, pressing in between Eli’s lips and leaning in for a rough kiss, teeth clashing at each jolt from Pik. 

“You going to come for us?” Waffle asked softly, nipping at Eli’s bottom lip. Eyes hooded over, Eli nodded loosely. Waffle cupped Eli’s cheek. “So pretty… I’m glad we were chosen for this mission, aren’t you?” 

“Oh yeah!” Pik responded enthusiastically, finally pressing his pelvis against Eli’s ass, his anus stretched nearly four inches across to accommodate what the human deduced to be some sort of tendril. No human dick could feel like this, so good and thick and hitting all of the perfect spots inside of him. 

Waffle reached around to smack Pik on the ass. “Not who I was asking! So, doll, you feeling good?” 

“Mhm…” Eli replied dreamily, head lolling over. Waffle grinned, leaning in for another kiss, softer this time. When a second hand grasped his dick, thumb sliding under his foreskin to touch the most sensitive parts, Eli gasped into Waffle. 

“That’s right…” Waffle murmured, still in the afterglow of his own orgasm. “We’ll get you there.” 

Eli keened as Pik fully inserted himself and held the position, his member brushing against his prostate and utterly filling him. “Think I’ve got the hang of this,” Pik mused, pinching Eli’s side. It wasn’t long before the human came into the trooper’s hands, his scream only muffled by Waffle’s mouth covering his own. 

“That’s two.” Waffle said, nuzzling against Eli. “Mind if we keep using that tight hole of yours to finish all three?” 

Eli nodded against the trooper, shifting down onto his elbows after a nudge from Pik. Picking up his pace, Pik rammed into Eli in earnest, the man below him becoming a writhing mess from the intense feeling of it all. Waffle pet his hair, rubbed along his back, muttering sweet nothings and watching Pik go at it, becoming aroused all over again from the sight of Pik’s bright pink member all squeezed inside of Eli’s narrow rear. 

Stroking himself to hardness, Waffle leaned against Eli, enjoying the show. He came again, painting a white stripe on Eli’s tan back, exposed as his shirt was hiked up around his shoulders, but Pik seemed nowhere near completion, panting and sweating at his brow. Eli had stopped making any sort of coherent sounds a while ago, and now Waffle was starting to worry. “Maybe we should give him a break?” he offered, slowing Pik down with a hand on his side. 

Pik inhaled deeply, slowly rolling into the human before him. “Alright.” With a long exhale, Pik pulled out, and Eli felt every inch slip out from his abused ass, a bright purple bruise blooming where Pik held onto his hips. “Sorry, you’re going to feel that for a while,” Pik muttered as he watched Eli’s hole clench down on air, stretched wide and shuddering at the sudden loss of pressure. 

Eli collapsed down, catching his breath. Waffle moved around to set his head in his lap. “We’re going to get you back to the ship now. Can you stand up?” 

Taking a moment to understand the statement, Eli started to regain himself. “Yeah, just give me a second.” 

“Take your time,” Pik added as he wrestled his pants up, unable to get his engorged member to sit right in the restricted space. As it leaked thick slick, the organ curled around his thigh, and Eli finally got a good look at what could only be defined as a tentacle. There was puckered scar tissue around where pink met tan skin, and it was definitely unnatural on a human. Pik caught Eli staring. 

“Enhancement. Figured it was worth a try when I lost the original.” The trooper shrugged, and Eli began to notice more scars decorating nearly every inch of the skin hidden by his clothes, thin lines peeking out from his tunic’s high collar and a large diamond shape on his left hip. “But it seems to not be cooperating.” Pik huffed, fastening his pants and tugging his shirt down to cover the wet mark forming around his leg. 

Not knowing how to reply, Eli sat up and rubbed the dirt off; it probably was not his wisest choice to lay down in an alley. The dark stains on the knee of his white pants was not coming off any time soon. Waffle helped him to his feet, and they headed out towards the shuttle. Neither trooper commented on Eli walking with a bit of a wider gait. He was most definitely going to ‘feel that for a while’. 


	2. Chapter 2

Without incident, the trio was able to board the shuttle, but it would be a bit of a hike back to the Chimaera, so there was time to kill. And all three knew exactly how they were going to kill it. 

First, of course, there was the issue of the pink, wiggly elephant in the room. Pik yanked his pants down unprompted, stepping out of the legs and sliding down on the bench in the rear of the shuttle with a sigh. He ran his hand along the impressive length, closing his eyes contentedly. Waffle and Eli sat on either side of him, the trooper opening his mouth first. 

“How can we help you?” Waffle asked, placing a hand on Pik’s well-toned thigh. 

Pik turned his head to look at Eli with a slight smirk. “First thing: I’d love to get back to fucking you. Still loose for me?” 

Eli blushed instantly, not expecting such a blunt question. “Y-yeah.” He stammered, slipping off the bench and dropping to all fours like before. One of the troopers, he wasn’t sure which, yanked his pants down just enough to expose his ass, and before Eli could even react, that tapered tip was nudging against his entrance. 

With a satisfied hum, Pik sunk into Eli, pulling the human back, flush against him. Eli fell right back into the full ecstasy of it, somehow even more intense than before. Then, Eli was pushed forward, Pik sitting on his knees in front of the bench. Without words, the troopers had agreed on what needed to happen next, and Waffle spit into his hand, slicking his member before following Pik’s example, inserting himself to the hilt in the other trooper’s ass. 

Pik groaned, loudly, draping himself across Eli as he was overwhelmed by it all. Reaching around the man, he grabbed at anything he could, scraping across ribs and pinching nipples, eventually fondling Eli’s balls and earning a low moan from him. 

“That treating you nicely?” Waffle asked, enjoying watching Pik unravel. 

Nodding, Pik just rode along at Waffle’s pace, the man taking his time with it, wanting to focus on bringing his partner over the edge. Alas, minutes soon turned into nearly a half hour and Waffle couldn’t hold back any longer. Pulling out before he could come, Waffle held himself on the edge, assessing the situation below him. 

Getting down on one knee, he lifted Eli’s face up to look into his own. The man was practically weeping, tear tracks running along dark skin, his cock in a similar state where it sat, held in a firm grip but not stroked. “Think you can take me too, give Pik some more friction?” 

Eli’s mouth hung open, his mind running wild with the idea of both of these men- strong and well endowed and absolutely everything he’d ever dreamed of- fucking him, and he agreed. 

Waffle wasted no time in squeezing next to Pik, running a hand along his tendril to gather some slick to lubricate himself with before nudging a single finger in alongside the tentacle. Eli leaned back against the pressure, and a second finger was added, stroking and scissoring the pink rim of Eli’s hole. 

“If it becomes too much, say ‘meiloorun’ ok?” Waffle added, removing his fingers. Eli nodded, shooting the men a thumbs up over his shoulders. 

When Pik pulled out, Waffle lined his cock alongside the tendril and together they pushed in, the fit tight and Eli shouting beneath them in pleasure, every inch of him feeling the pair of dicks. 

Eli had no idea what he was saying, but it sure as hell wasn’t meiloorun, so the troopers kept pressing until they were both buried within him. He relished every inch, every brush of skin against his own inner walls. It was the most intense pleasure he’d ever experienced, and Eli could not get enough. 

Pik held onto Waffle for support, panting and stammering and finally reaching his orgasm, exploding into Eli with enough force that pale pink spunk came squirting back out, trailing down his legs in sticky strands. Without being touched, Eli came once again, streaking on the polished floor of the shuttle. He swore loudly, losing his grip on the ground and feeling his limbs fatigue all at once. 

“Amazing…” is all Pik said as he pulled out, rolling down to lay on the ground on his back beside Eli who slumped back down onto his stomach, Waffle’s own dick falling out of him with a light pop. 

Looking at the men sprawled out, Waffle just had to laugh, crawling down between the others and pulling them close, one in each arm. They cuddled and kissed, tangled together on the floor and only aware of the feel of each other’s bodies pressed against them. 

“Not bad for my first time, hm?” Pik stated to the room, crawling over Waffle to peck Eli on the lips. 

“There is no way that was your first go at this,” Eli retorted. “I believe Waffle said something about an Arch?” 

“He doesn’t count. That was with… another dick.” Pik said flatly, nipping at Eli’s ear. 

“Ah, I see.”

The men laid all over each other, joking and just coming down from the high of it all. But, the cockpit would eventually chime, alerting them that they would soon be dropping out of hyperspace. 

“We had our fun, time to get back into gear,” Waffle lamented, sitting up first and helping Pik to his feet. When all three men were standing, he smacked Eli across the ass. “Thanks for a good time, Eli.” 

Eli smiled, nodding once. “Been a pleasure, gentlemen.” He was the first to step into the refresher, washing off before redressing into his black CEDF uniform. When he returned to the main area, he found the troopers already armored up, only lacking their helmets, gleaming in black plastoid.

“I think I prefer you two in civvies.” He joked with a wink, sauntering back to the cockpit with a walk that to the trained eye definitely showed that he was just plowed by two huge dicks. “Armor hides your asses.” 

Pik narrowed his eyes at the human with a smirk. “I’m sure your imagination can pick up the slack.” 

“Certainly. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to see it.” 

Waffle shrugged with a chuckle. “Fair enough, but duty calls.” 

As if to punctuate his remark, the shuttle lurched out of hyperspace. Returning their helmets to their heads, the troopers sat down at the shuttle’s controls, Eli standing behind them, a hand on the pilot’s chair for support. The _Chimaera_ came into view, and he tensed, not ready to leave this… fantasy adventure behind and return to the practical isolation that was the CEDF. But, Waffle said it best, duty calls, and Eli had made a promise he intended to keep to Thrawn. 

Just like the troopers had promised to keep him safe on the mission, and well, they’d surely gone beyond the call of duty there. 

At the worst, Eli figured, he had some excellent fodder to whack off to in the future. That would have to be the end of it, and Eli was oddly content with this. 

As the shuttle landed in the hangar, Eli took one final look at the troopers. As they passed, he snaked his hand under their armor, squeezing two ass cheeks for a final time before clasping his hands in front of him, falling in step behind them towards the lowering platform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a fun little adventure for ya!~


End file.
